Non-volatile memory products for electronic equipments, such as NOR flash memory and NAND flash memory, are widely used. A non-volatile memory may comprise a plurality of memory blocks, while each block may comprise a plurality of data fragments. Normally, segments of a file may each be stored into separate fragments of the non-volatile memory. Therefore, a file linking table may be used to link the file segments together by storing the memory address of the fragments. The memory address may include an address of a block that a fragment belongs to and an offset of the fragment within the block.